legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Escapade Through Time S1 P8/Transcript
(Out in New York, Izuku, Shade, Yang, Ava, Katlyn and Anne are seen walking down the street) Izuku: Shouldn't be much further. Anne: Why did we have to get food? Katlyn: Aww come on Anne, gets us outside doesn't it? Anne: I guess.... Shade: I don't care about going to get it, I'm starving back here. Ava: Same. Yang: Well just wait a bit longer guys. Shade; Right. Ava: *Smile* (The group keeps walking before Ava picks up a scent) Ava: *Sniff sniff* Hmmm, that's....not right. Shade: What is it? *Sniff sniff* Oh.... Izuku: What? Shade: We're..... Ava: Smelling blood... Yang: Blood?? Shade: From where?? (On the roof above the group, a figure stalks. It growls with bloodstained teeth) ???: *Growling* Ava: Huh? Katlyn: Now what? Anne:....G-Guys? Up there... (The group looks to find the figure jumping toward them) Yang: !! MOVE!!! (The group scatters as the figure slams down. The heroes stand up) Izuku: What was that?! (The smoke clears as a red-haired human stands up smiling) ???: *Laughs* Izuku: !! Yang: !! ???: Man, what a rush! Now that's a landing am I right?! Izuku:......Y-You're..... Yang: He's that.... Ava: Guys?? Shade: Who is he?? ???:.... Izuku: Guys, everyone step back. ???: Awww what's wrong? Scared of me kid? Izuku:......Kasady.... Shade: Kasady?? As in....Cletus Kasady? The serial killer? Cletus: Exactly. Although, people shouldn't fear the killer as I've learned. Ava:..... (Cletus is then covered in a red and black mass as he smiles at the heroes) ???: It's the demons they hide that the world should fear!! Izuku: Carnage!! Carnage: That's right! Back and better than ever! Izuku:..... Yang: Guessing Chronos did this huh? Carnage: Yep! We're on good terms he and I considering the promises he's made! He said that if I help with his goals, I can do WHATEVER I want here! So I decided to practice my skills by slaughtering innocents! Ava: The blood we smelled.... Carnage: Was a recent victim of mine! Izuku:..... Carnage: Quite disappointed how my future turned out. Beaten by the Defenders and a team of whores. I know I could've done better. Yang: ! Hey! Carnage: But, doesn't matter now. With a God on my side, I'll become invincible! I'll have a whole timeline to myself full of nothing but murder and bloodshed! Oh ho ho it'll be fantastic! Katlyn: That's not happening! Shade: You won't be seeing that future come to light anytime soon! Carnage: Well let her rip then kiddies! I'm curious to see how well your flavors have improved over the years. Izuku: *Growls and clenches his fists* Carnage: *Roars* Shade: LET'S GET 'EM!! (The heroes charge toward Carnage) Carnage: *Smirk* Yes... (Carnage then flashes to him meeting with Chronos) Carnage: So boss, what's the first order you have for me?! Murder? Cold blooded murder? Hot blooded murder?! Chronos: All in due time. You just need to grow stronger. Carnage: Huh? Chronos: The heroes who had smite you were ten times your power. You'll need something to counteract that weakness. Carnage: You want me to steal a superpower? Chronos: Precisely. (The scene then returns to the present as Carnage glares at Izuku. A piece of his flesh detaches and makes squealing sounds as it wriggles around) Carnage: If I need power, then I'll take it! (The flesh piece jumps at Izuku) Izuku: !!! Yang: IZUKU!! (Yang puts her arm in front of Izuku to block the flesh, causing it to grab her arm and pierce it) Yang: GNN!!! (The flesh digs under Yang's skin) Yang: Gah what the!? Carnage: Hmph, not who I was targeting, but good enough! (The flesh continues crawling up Yang's arm) Yang: D-Dammit, I can't stop it! Izuku: Yang you gotta get it out! If it stays for too long, it'll copy your Semblance and reattach to Carnage! Then HE'LL have your power too! Yang: !! Carnage: YOU TALK TOO MUCH!! (Carnage smacks Izuku back with a tendril) Ava: DEKU!!! Yang: Nnn....*Falls to one knee* Shade: Yang! Yang: This thing's.....really draining me.... Shade: Then I'll stop it! (Shade runs toward Yang) Ava: Shade!? (Shade then bonds with Yang) Katlyn: Whoa! (Yang grunts and yells in pain before the flesh shoots out of her arm. Shade then detaches) Shade: Got it! (The flesh however glows) Izuku: No wait! It's got you Semblance copied!! Yang: ! Carnage: Yes! Izuku: Hurry and destroy it before it attaches to him! (Yang takes aim and fires, destroying the flesh) Carnage: !! NO!! MY POWER!!! Yang: You're not taking MY power! Carnage: You damn whore! I'LL SKEWER YOU ALL!!! (Carnage starts to charge before Izuku rams his fist into Carnage's face) Carnage: HNNG!!! Izuku: SMASH!!! (Carnage flies into a building) Izuku: Gotcha! Ava: WOO!! Anne: Got him! Izuku: That should- (Suddenly, small red spikes emerge from the smoke and stab Izuku in his side and his shoulder) Izuku: NNN!!!! Shade: DEKU! Ava: OH NO!! (Carnage is seen prying himself from the debris) Carnage: *Growls* Shade: Deku! Yang: Shade! You take the others and alert the rest of the Defenders! Shade: Huh!? Yang: Me and Deku will hold him off! Katlyn: You sure!? Yang: Hurry! Shade: Nn, right. Let's go! (Shade, Ava and Katlyn run off. Katlyn sees Anne staying behind) Katlyn: Anne?? Anne: You go! I'll stay and help! Katlyn: But- Anne: Don't worry! I've fought worse! Katlyn:...Right. (Katlyn runs off with the others. Izuku pulls the spikes out of his body) Yang: You good? Izuku: Yeah, I can still fight! Carnage: Hehe. (Izuku charges One For All) Izuku: One For All: One Hundred Percent! (Yang loads her gauntlet as Carnage roars and charges) Anne: Here he comes! Carnage: I'M COMING HEROES!!! Yang: Let's get him! Izuku: DETROOOIT!!! (Carnage blocks as Yang, Anne and Izuku all strike him) Izuku: SMAAAASH!!! Yang: RAAAAH!!!! Anne: GNNNN!!!! (Carnage keeps blocking until his arms both break under pressure) Carnage: !! Yang: NOW WE GOT YOU!!! Carnage: GRAAH!!! (Carnage flies back and slides across the ground. He lies groaning as bones protrude from his broken arms) Carnage: Nnn..... Anne: We got him now! Carnage:....Don't....be so sure... Yang: ! (Carnage's arms heal almost instantly as he stands up) Carnage: All your attacks did was just give me a slight tickle! You're nothing! Yang: Damn it! What is up with this guy!? Izuku: He's got a crazy powerful healing ability! Even without real superpowers like us, he's a force to be reckoned with! Carnage: Compliments won't save you, but they are appreciated! Anne: How the hell do we stop him?! Izuku: The way we stopped him in the past was with toxic bullets! But since we discarded the formula, we can't make anymore! Yang: Then what's the plan!? Izuku: Only options are to weaken him with either loud noise or fire! Anne: Loud noises? Oh no thank you! Izuku: You got any ideas Anne?! Anne:.....No. Izuku: We need to do something to distract him, at least until the others get here! Yang: Then let's do it! Carnage: You'll all be nothing but paste when they do! Izuku: We'll see about that! (The three prepare to fight) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts